Art isn't Perfection
by ShamanicNinja
Summary: When Karai the ex-Konoha hunter-nin, a half-elf missing-nin named Aiko, and the Akatsuki meet what will happen? Crushes? Definitely. Swearing? Leave it to Hidan. Drama? Maybay. Action? OH YOSH!
1. Profiles

_Heh heh…_

_Heh heh….well, ya see I kinda lost chapter 1 for the story sooo….I'm gonna make a profile for out main character out of boredom. If I can find the first chapter in the next 2 weeks I'll post it…or I can rewrite it….But, now you don't have to imagine her! You can just look here!!_

Name: Karai Hatake

Age: 18 D.O.B: August 26th

Rank: Hunter-nin

Looks: White shoulder length hair, red eyes, black tanktop with a red one under it, black puffy ninja pants, regular black ninja shoes, headband around neck with an X through it,

Clan: Hatake

Village: Konoha

Special Jutsu: Lightning Flower, Paralysis Senbons

Family: Kakashi ((brother))

Bio: She was born to the Hatake's when Kakashi was 8. Excelling in almost everything from the academy, she graduated at age 9 after beating up a teacher out of anger. She got detention anyway. Going on to Chuunin the second try, age 12. She made jounin at age 12 as well, after a remarkable mission. When she turned 13, she was asked to become an ANBU captain. She accepted and the next year became a hunter-nin. She's a talented genjutsu user, but her taijutsu is very lacking. VERY LACKING. Sure she's strong and fast, but in a fist fight even pre-Shippuden Sakura could beat her

Personality: nice, funny, somewhat sadistic, artistic, has a mean temper

Likes: Art, explosions, lightning

Dislikes: Pink ((the color)), fan-girls/boys, time

Other: She likes to paint and sketch in her spare time, and is developing a jutsu to make them come alive off the paper. Keeps hair up with 2 metal senbons. Is uncomfortable with her body shape so doesn't eat much.

Name: Aiko Mangekyo

Age: 34 D.O.B: December 1st

Rank: S-rank Missing-nin

Looks: Mid-back black hair, green eyes, pointed ears, silver mini-dress that stops at beginning of thighs with black sleeves, black shorts that stop at mid-thigh, bandages down both arms and on both legs starting at the knees, regular black ninja shoes, headband around waist with line through it.

Clan: Mangekyo

Village: Mist

Kekkei Genkai: Can use all the variations of Mangekyo Sharingan ((Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Kamui)) with little chakra.

Family: None, she killed them all

Bio: Little is known about her past...TBA

Personality: Cold and distant when you first meet her, but nice and funny after a while.

Likes: Art, puppets, Akatsuki, evil, dark colors

Dislikes: Happy-go-luckies, preppies, fan-girls/boys, bright colors, Hidan

Other: In her spare time she goes to art galleries, and she is a half elf, half human breed. Secretly, she keeps a stash of yaoi photos in one of her many drawers. Other than her kekkei genkai, all Aiko has is taijutsu. Her only other ninjutsu is too poof to other places. Her genjutsu absolutely sucks unless it's her kekkei genkai. Somehow she had a kid with some poor fellow, but it died in her womb so Aiko is very maternal towards children.

_A/N: Okies, so this would be the OC character Deidera is paired with and the one Sasori is paired with so...ya. If you think I should change something rewiew it...and I will __attempt__, key word attempt, to change it to your preference. Maybe._

_Shikamaru: Rayn! You shouldn't lie to the nice viewers._

_(pouts with anime tears) B-but Shiki! I'm not being a liar!! I will change it for them, maybe...(glomps)_

_Shikamaru: (blush) Umm...sorry?_

_(feeling all better) YEAY!!_


	2. Chapter 2

((Hello!! It is your wonderful authoress again! Well, um I lied...sorry! Seriously my computer kept on deleting the story till I got fed up and finished it like months ago...then got addicted to Gaia Online.))

**Disclaimer: **ShamanicNinja: Well, today lets have our favorite bombing terrorist, Deidara!!

Deidara: Alright Rayn- I mean ShamanicNinja. ShamanicNinja doesn't own none of the amazing Naruto characters featured in this fanfic. She does however own Aiko and Karai.

ShamanicNinja: That is so true, because we all know that if I owned Naruto the Akatsuki would all be alive and Sakura, all the other gay characters, and Sasuke would be _very_ dead.))

_Karai walked through the front door and yelled for her brother. "HEY PERVASHI! I GOT YOU THE NEW ICHA ICHA!" she yelled. Yes, her brother was Kakashi, Konaha's #1 Icha Icha fan. Karai laughed as she watched her brother stumble through the hall towards the door, and his present. "Ah ah ah! You owe me 1,150.95 yen!" she said holding out the book behind her. "B-but Karai!" Kakashi began. "Hey! No buts! Pay up." She said extending her free hand. Kakashi sighed and pulled out his wallet, taking out 1,150.95 yen ((10.95 in American currency)) and setting it in her palm. "Thank you." Karai said smirking, she handed the book to Kakashi. He took the book and left in a poof of smoke, probably to meet up with his genin team._

Karai smiled at her tea as she remembered that wonderful memory. Right now she was nowhere near her old Konoha apartment, she was in a teahouse booth with a female missing-nin. She knew she could never go back to her old life, Karai was an exile now. "So, Karai right? What's that you were saying about a partnership again?" the young looking female asked. "Oh, well I was asking if you wanted to team up like Zabuza and Haku, minus the gay loving. I'm a- I mean was a Konoha hunter-nin. From my bingo book, you apparently killed off your whole clan and then torched the village with Amaterasu, is this correct Aiko?" Karai asked. Aiko nodded smugly, "Yes, that's a bit of it. So why are you all alone kid?" the half elf asked. Karai had a look of startle on her face, "Well, I helped murder the kage and half of the ANBU in the village I was sent to protect." She answered and sipped her tea. "Well, then. I think it's a good idea!" Aiko said and used a jutsu to teleport them to her hide out cave. Inside it was like a regular house. "Welcome home partner." She said and gave a ghost of a smile. Karai smiled back and went over to an empty corner setting down a sleeping mat. She also set down her pack, making a metal against metal '_klink_'. Aiko's eyes widened and she switched her gaze to the bag. "What's in there?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, just 105,110,000,000 yen ((1 billion in American currency))...and 30,000 pure silver senbons. The money I stole from the half dead village, the senbons I bought about a year ago. I'm always prepared" Karai answered smirking. Aiko's eyes immediately widened, "You do know that that is an insane amount of money right?" she asked. "Ya, and I'll give it all to you if you adopt me as your daughter." Karai offered. "Sure hun. Your now my adopted daughter." Aiko said smiling. Karai handed her a heavy sack of money and turned back around to finish unpacking. "So, mom? What do i need to do?" she asked Aiko setting her clothes next to her sleeping mat. "Well, could you do the dishes? I have a bunch that have never been washed." Aiko replied thinking. Karai stood up and walked to the sink, there were piles of dishes. "Ok, well I'm going to need rubber gloves, soap, and a sponge." she said looking at the dirt incrusted piles. Aiko disappeared for a moment and then came back with the things Karai had listed. "Well, that works." Karai said giggling. She took the cleaning supplies and set them down, she then pulled on the black gloves and brought the first plate into her hands taking the sponge and soap to it.

.:30 minutes later:.

Karai set the last cleaned and dried dish where it was supposed to be. "Wow. Um, Karai? You are freaking amazing!" Aiko said warmly. She smiled, and nodded "Yes I know! Bask in the glory called me!" she said in an mock arrogant tone. Aiko chuckled and threw a piece of wood at her. It hit the side of her head and she scowled rubbing her head. "So Kar, we're having a few...guests over." Aiko said pondering something. "Okay, ya want me to make dinner?" she asked. "Yes please hun... Fully stocked pantry around the corner." Aiko replied. Karai wandered over and picked out some stuff to make sushi. Basically, she then sat for about an hour making sushi for an unspecified amount of people. When she was done a knock sounded at the door area thing. Walking over she opened it coming face to chest with an orange haired man with many piercings. Sighing Karai was about to close the door when... "Pein dear! You made it!" Aiko said coming from the bathroom. The man, apparently named Pein, nodded. "Of course Aiko. And I brought everyone." he said in a very monotone voice. Karai rolled her eyes and opened the door watching him walk in. Seconds later he was followed by a girl with blue hair, she was followed by a blue skinned shark man, who was followed by a black haired low-ponytailed man. After black hair, a white head came through the door roaring swear words, followed by a masked man who was yelling right back about money. After them came a hyper active boy in an orange mask covering his entire face. After him came a very annoyed and hungry looking plant man. Then a gorgeous red head, who seemed to have eyes for Aiko. But the best came last. A blond man, who if she wasn't paying attention Karai would have mistook for a woman, came though the door. His brilliant blue eyes landed on her and didn't move for a few seconds till Karai locked hers with his. Looking away he continued and landed his ass onto the couch. Karai raised an eyebrow but said nothing, it wasn't her place. "Boys, and Hidan, I'd like you all to meet my darling adopted daughter Karai!" the elf woman said smiling maternally. Karai smirked. "Pein, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, er...don't know your name, Zetsu, Sasori, and I don't know your name either." Karai said pointing to each person as she said their name. They looked stunned till Aiko explained. "Karai was a hunter-nin for Konoha, till she killed her kage assignment. She's 18 and single." Aiko said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Karai sighed turning slightly red and walked to the kitchen retrieving a large plate of sushi. "Dinner is served." she said taking a piece and scurrying off to the room where she and Aiko shared. All the men watched her leave, then dug in to the delicious food. All except one. "Karai..." the blond muttered. "Oi Deidara ya fag! come get something to eat instead of daydreaming 'bout fucking girls!" Hidan shouted. The blonde, Deidara, glared but took some food. Karai on the other hand was hyperventilating on her bed. "Who was that guy?" she murmured pulling out her bingo book. Flipping through she found him. Deidara. Karai flushed and set the book down pulling out her sketch book. Ten minutes later she was looking down at a sketch of a flower. "Well hell. That's bland." she said closing the notebook.

**A/N: And with that, I stop for today. If I can get at least TWO POSITIVE reviews I'll write another chapter. Or else I'll just scrap it. Whatever....**


End file.
